Prior art devices have been utilized for heating and dispensing materials, such as for heating a solid material until it melts and then dispensing the material as a liquid. For example, hot glue guns are used for heating an end of a solid glue stick to a transition temperature at which the glue is liquified and then dispensing the melted glue through a dispensing orifice. Typically, a body is provided having an interior flow path through which the material is pushed as it is heated. Resistance heating elements are commonly used. The resistance heating elements have been mounted to the body outside of the flow path, and often outside of the body.
Other devices have utilized induction heating to heat materials for dispensing. A body is usually provided having an interior flow path through which the material is pushed as it is heated. An electromagnetically heated susceptor is located either directly in or immediately adjacent to the material flow path. Induction coils have been mounted outside of the body for inducing eddy currents to flow within the susceptor to generate heat for transferring to the materials. Often an external shroud is provided around the induction coil to protect an operator.